Trust
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: Imogen Moreno has one last card up her sleeve when it comes to her sexual encounters with her girlfriend, Fiona Coyne. But does Fiona trust Imogen enough? FIMOGEN SMUT/OOC/SEQUEL TO 'SURPRISE'


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naturally, I don't own anything Degrassi.

"I don't know how you manage to look at me." Fiona Coyne groaned, rubbing her legs in a vain attempt to cover them up.

Imogen Moreno looked up, bemused. "What on Earth do you mean, Fiona?" She asked, her head tilted to the side quizzically.

"Have you seen my legs lately?" She asked, moving her hands out of the way for just a brief moment to allow Imogen a glance before covering them up again. "They're so hairy."

Imogen set down the book she'd been reading and leaned forward, her voice lowered. "I have no idea what you're talking about," She said honestly, "They look, as always, gorgeous."

Fiona flushed, but quickly took Imogen's hand and guided it up her leg. Imogen could feel the slight roughness of growing hair, but knew that it wasn't an emergency. "Do you see what I mean, now?"

Imogen shook her head. "You've still got time, Fiona. Why are you so worried about them?"

"It feels like I haven't shaved in _forever._" Fiona groaned, looking intently into Imogen's eyes suddenly that caused her to look away. Imogen now had this feeling that the reason Fiona was groaning about them was an attempt into getting her to have sex with her. Imogen had been trying to avoid sex with Fiona after she'd shown up with a strap-on cock. That had been revenge for finding her masturbating to Imogen, but now Imogen didn't know how to beat Fiona.

It had been her dilemma for a week now, and no idea had come to her.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. An idea _had _came to mind, but Imogen wasn't sure how Fiona felt about it. It wasn't an area someone went with his or her sexual relationship. Not for a while, and not without complete trust. It wasn't a question of if Imogen trusted Fiona, but rather if _Fiona _trusted Imogen.

There was only one way to find out.

"Do you trust me?" Imogen asked calmly.

Fiona, bemused at first, laughed after a moment. "Well, duh."

"Completely?" Imogen pressed.

"Yes, Imogen," Fiona replied softly, "Why?"

"Because, if you want, I can shave your legs for you." Imogen suggested, shrugging. "Since you want them shaved."

Fiona grew quiet for a moment and Imogen began to worry-although she'd feigned nonchalance-she really did want to shave Fiona's legs. It would be a good excuse to get her to undress and now that Imogen knew she was trusted completely, could move unto the next stage of her plan.

"I might also need you to shave something else." Fiona said, standing up. "If that's okay with you?"

Imogen couldn't help but smile. "Would that by any chance mean that you'll be naked, Fiona Coyne?"

Her answer was a wink as Fiona sauntered out of view and up into her room.

"I guess I'll go get the supplies from the bathroom." Imogen murmured, shrugging again as she made her way to the bathroom. She made a small detour at the kitchen, grabbing a bowl she could use to rinse the shaving cream and the razor before making it into the bathroom. She collected the razor, shaving cream, and a cloth. She filled the bowl full of warm water and delicately made her way back into the living room area, where Fiona had returned.

Naked, of course.

"I should've known." Imogen said, shaking her head.

"Is it cold in here?" Fiona murmured huskily, looking down at her erect nipples.

"I think you're just excited to see me." Imogen murmured in reply, moistening her lips as she sat down on the edge of the couch.

"That, too, possibly." Fiona said sincerely. "As I'm sure you're now aware, I might need you to shave here." She pointed towards her pussy and Imogen looked, as she was sure Fiona wanted her to do. There were, just like her legs, the faint beginnings of growth around and on top of her voluptuous pussy.

"I'm aware now." Imogen murmured, mesmerized.

"I don't like it.." Fiona said, wilting under Imogen's gaze and closing her legs.

"Why not?" Imogen asked.

"You do?" Fiona retorted, shocked.

"I, well... No one is perfect, Fiona," Imogen began with a stumble, but easily collected herself. "No one can always stay on top of shaving. We get busy, or distracted, or something comes up. So that little hair that is growing isn't going to harm anything."

Fiona was stunned into silence as Imogen first smoothed her legs with the damp cloth and then made the lather of shaving cream and applied it to her legs. Imogen got the razor and went down a straight line and didn't hurt Fiona. Content with that, Imogen continued.

"Okay."

Imogen paused before shaving down Fiona's leg again. "Okay, what?"

"I won't shave there until tomorrow." Fiona said, her eyes searching Imogen's features. "Is there a reason you haven't touched me there?"

_Oh, no. Not this again. _Imogen groaned mentally. "No, Fiona."

"You're sure? Do... Do you want me to let the hair grow down there?"

Imogen shook her head, focused on shaving.

"Imogen, please." Fiona begged softly. "I've been dying for your touch..."

"Am I not touching you now?" Imogen asked, her eyes peering from above her glasses.

"My pussy, Imogen!" Fiona cried out. "Ever since I came over and fucked you with the strap-on, you've made up some excuse or another not to touch me! I need you! Especially now.."

Imogen set down the razor and pushed up her glasses. Fiona's one leg was almost done, her skin gleaming. Imogen bit her bottom lip softly before releasing it. "I asked you earlier if you trusted me."

Fiona nodded; knowing it was slightly rhetorical.

"Do you or do you not trust me, Fiona?"

"I do trust you." Fiona whispered, chastised.

"Then you're going to have to wait just a little bit longer, okay?"

"You have a plan?"

"I've got a plan," Imogen confirmed, "And you're just going to have to trust me."

Fiona nodded mutely.

Imogen finished shaving Fiona's other leg swiftly, knowing that the older girl was about to break with each stroke of the razor. Taking a deep breath, Imogen braced herself for Fiona's denial. "Could you turn around and bend over, please?"

To Imogen's shock, Fiona obeyed. Imogen's eyes widened as Fiona —all of her— came into glorious view. "Like this?" Fiona asked.

"I'll work with it." Imogen replied, spreading the cheeks of Fiona's ass and eying her prize. Fiona had tensed as Imogen spread her cheeks and knew that she'd need to relax if this was going to work. "You're tense, Fiona," Imogen murmured, "Relax."

"I don't know what you're doing!"

Imogen took her index finger into her mouth, acting as a sort of lubrication, and rubbed the area around Fiona's sphincter. "Here," Imogen said, "This is where I want to go."

"My... ass?"

"Yes."

"I-I don't know..."

"I know you're nervous, Fiona, but trust me. It will bring pleasure."

Fiona's tension eased, and Imogen saw her sphincter relax, too. She slowly eased the tip of her finger inside and the moment the intrusion was recognized, it grew tight around Imogen's finger. "Relax, Fiona," Imogen whispered, "Let me in."

Fiona relaxed again and allowed Imogen to slip her entire finger inside, and Fiona moaned. "You're inside me." She said, shocked. "You're inside my ass..."

"How does it feel?"

"Warm. Uncomfortable. Pleasurable."

"Tight, too."

"I'm sorry... I'm trying."

Imogen chuckled. "Don't be sorry. It feels amazing."

"C-Can you fit another one inside of me and finger me like my pussy?"

"Are you relaxed enough yet?"

"I'm almost there... I'm wet, too."

Imogen licked her bottom lip, here eyes falling to Fiona's neglected pussy. Imogen felt Fiona relax and she managed to slip another finger inside Fiona's ass and she moaned as it stretched her. "Imogen, fuck."

"Are you okay?" Imogen asked, concerned.

"I don't know... I feel like at any moment I'm about to cum..."

Imogen began to mover her fingers in and out of Fiona's ass, and Fiona began to moan. "It's starting to hurt.." Fiona murmured.

Imogen spat onto Fiona's ass, providing further lubrication and instantly relieving the pain and continued Fiona's moans. Imogen continued doing this: picking up the pace, spitting, and slowing down

until Fiona shuddered and Imogen knew that Fiona had cum. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Imogen innocently removed her fingers from Fiona's ass as she collapsed onto the couch headfirst. After a moment of panting, she turned her head, her eyes hooded. "You... Win."


End file.
